


Fiat Justitia

by wyf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Breeding, Bukkake, Consensual use of drugs, Consensual use of paralyzing agent, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Murder, Non-consensual watersports, Overstimulation, Plugging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyf/pseuds/wyf
Summary: There had been many theories about how she had been murdered, but none of that matters to Yifan.





	Fiat Justitia

There had been many theories about how she had been murdered. The young ones had very creative stories, ranging from a jilted lover to forgetting to wash her hands and eliciting the wrath of the god of cleaning.

Yixing particularly liked the ones where they came up with all sorts of ghoulish monsters, nightmare things. Yifan didn’t understand where those came from - they themselves were the apex predator, after all, they were the things of nightmares.

It would be foolish of him, too, to not recognize the bitemarks Yixing leaves, the size of his claws, the width of his human fingers that had wrapped around her throat.

It would be foolish, too, to believe Yixing’s story that he wasn’t around when the particular drug that could trap them in their fragile human forms had been stolen, when Yifan himself was the one sleeping outside the cold room.

But Yixing had squeezed his wrist, and Yifan had said he didn’t know anything.

And this, because Yixing _knows_ Yifan knows all this - that he has Yixing in his arms like a ragdoll, paralyzed, only capable of blinking away tears of stimulation, large watery eyes begging for Yifan to stop, begging Yifan to take him apart.

In this form he is only able to hoist him up further into the bed, howling his pleasure as he continues to fuck the other man with his knot, the human stomach bulging up, unaccustomed and unsuited to being mated by a werewolf - the wolf is, after all, twice as big as the human.

Whether this hurts Yixing, Yifan does not know - but he figures if his cock does not hurt the human, the multiple orgasms would.

Indeed, even now Yixing is already _drenched_ in his own come, his inferior stamina long burnt out. His lips are swollen and split from where Yifan had fucked his mouth, and his nipples are a dark, angry red from Yifan’s coarse tongue rubbing on them over and over again.

But if there is pain, Yifan surmises, Yixing must enjoy it, because Yifan _did_ say for every person Yixing killed, he’d have Yixing like this.

He howls again as cum explodes from his knot, rushing forward, making Yixing’s stomach swell up rapidly as if he is months pregnant, as Yifan’s knot stops any drop of fluid from escaping. At the same time, Yixing’s human cocks spurts yellow, the pungent smell of it spraying over Yixing’s nipples and stomach, some of it landing onto Yifan’s fur. He raises a paw up to taste it - musky, sour - and then, he holds it to Yixing’s mouth.

This time, the fear in Yixing’s eyes are palpable, but Yifan just grins and shoves his urine-covered paw into Yixing’s mouth, taking care that his claws don’t catch on vulnerable human flesh.

Then he drags his knot out. Yixing’s hole is loose already from taking Yifan’s knot twice, as well as being fisted from his paw - hence why his little human cock can no longer produce sperm - so it slides out with only a little resistance. 

Almost instantly cum gushes out, adding onto the mess on the bedsheets, Yixing’s entrance clenching around emptiness, wide and gaping. With effort Yifan clambers onto the bed, straddling Yixing’s chest. His wolf form dwarves around the human, his knot deflating, yet still easily the size of half of Yixing’s face.

The stream of urine is aimed away from Yixing’s nose and mouth, but it forms a puddle around Yixing’s head, soaking into his hair and the pores of his skin. This is the only thing Yixing hates, but Yifan figures Yixing deserves it, what with the state they had found the poor girl in. Lacerations decorated with salt, tongue and nails torn out, chunks of hair ripped, toes torn off with force. Yifan doesn’t want to delve into the details.

The beauty of the drug that Yixing had discovered? They would be unable to lose consciousness, and they would feel _everything_. It’s with the same thought in mind that Yifan shifts into human form, reaching into the bedside table to fetch a particular favourite of his from their toy collection.

Yixing, who had visibly relaxed when Yifan had shifted, is now crying pre-emptively, the plea in his eyes so loud and _desperate_.

Yifan slides the long vibrator, and activates the knotting function. It’s not big enough, Yifan muses in delight, his human hand easily sliding into Yixing’s obscenely wide entrance in one go next to it. He grabs another long vibrator and pushes it inside next to the knotting toy, and then he tries to put a buttplug in, but all of the ones he have just slide out immediately, pushed out by the huge amounts of cum still inside of Yixing. Frustrated, he gets three more vibrators - now it begins to somewhat resemble the size that Yifan’s cock had been in, just barely distending Yixing’s stomach. Then, he turns the vibrating function of all five toys to maximum speed.

Truly, the drug works wonders for Yifan. He cannot hear Yixing’s delicious moans, his wrecked screams, but that would be it. Yixing’s legs quiver from the stimulation, but he cannot move, cannot turn into his wolf form and attack Yifan, cannot stop Yifan from just taking what he wanted from Yixing. His body is going to be _destroyed_ by Yifan, and all Yixing can do is lie there and take _everything_.

Indeed, Yifan looks up and the anger in Yixing’s eyes are already giving way to dazed pain-pleasure, his mind gradually giving way to the overstimulation.

As a finishing touch, Yifan pours another vial of the drug down Yixing’s throat carefully, his eyes meeting Yixing’s helpless gaze as the human swallows it in reflex.

There. Yifan curls into his wolf form again, resting his head next to Yixing’s, his ears casually flicking against Yifan’s forehead. The smell of sex and cum and _Yifan_ fills their room. With the drug, Yixing won’t be moving for at least another five hours. That would be ten hours in total - but if Yixing had held the girl for twenty hours, who is to say Yifan cannot do the same?

For now, he closes his eyes to doze off, hoping to regain some energy before ravaging Yixing’s body anew.

Yixing deserves it, after all.


End file.
